A Chance
by sjbb21
Summary: Oneshot. Takuya and Zoe plan on getting Zara  my OC  and Koji together, how will it all work out?


"Come on Zara, you have to try this on!" said Zoe persuading Zara into changing into a dress. The dress was a shimmering silver shine and was one of the most popular dresses that were 'in' right now. Zoe bought the last dress in the stores just for Zara but she denied to wear it. "No way! How could I wear something like that?" replied Zara referring 'that' to the dress.

"But, but, it's just perfect for you!" Zoe hesitated for a reason.

"I said no! And besides, why would anyone wear a dress in the middle of Winter? Look, it's snowing outside!" replied Zara opening a curtain and making her point.

"Zara, put it on, or I'll have to force you to." Zoe said as if Zara was a little child.

"You can't make me do that."

"Oh yes I can." Zoe said already pushing Zara into her closet so she could get changed.

"Wait, Zee, no seriously! Wait-ugh!" Too late, the tomboy was already locked in the closet. She had no choice, if she wanted to get out, she had to get changed into the dress.

Once she got the dress on, she was let out of the closet and looked at herself in the mirror. "Zee, you look so amazing! I bet even Koji will be speechless." Zoe said. The tomboy's mouth dropped open as to what the blonde had said just a few seconds ago, "i Koji's /i going to see me in this thing?" asked a shocked Zara. Zoe nodded with a smile and Zara blushed at the thought with a worried look.

Meanwhile, Takuya was with Koji at Koji's house. "Hey Koji, haven't you ever thought of, you know, for Christmas, we might have fireworks?" Takuya asked. The dark-haired boy that he was talking to, turned off the T.V. and replied sarcastically, "Of course, there's always fireworks at Christmas."

"Not as in flashing fireworks, you know like uh… fluttering fireworks. Yeah, fluttering fireworks."

"Fluttering what are you- that doesn't even make sense Takuya. You mean butterflies in your stomach. Aren't you already over that stuff since you're with Zoe?"

"No, I mean, have you ever had, what you call 'butterflies in your stomach' but what I call 'Fluttering Fireworks'?"

"Takuya look, there's no such thing as fluttering fire-"

"Anyway, have you?"

"Uh, I guess, this girl-"

b Zoe's House /b

"Hmm…there is this one guy that-" Zara said before getting cut off by Zoe.

"That one guy must be Koji! Okay now then-"

b Koji's House /b

"That girl must be Zara! So then-"

"Hold on a minute Takuya, why all of a sudden do you think it's-"

b Zoe's House /b

"Koji?"

"Because…"

b Koji's House /b

b ...after hesitating for many hours with trying to come up with a solution... /b

Takuya was i still /i hesitating. Takuya knew what was coming next, he looked at his watch and pulled Koji right out the door. "Takuya let go of me! Just where are you taking-oh man it's FREEZING out here!" Koji exclaimed and had gotten distracted in some way.

"Alright, it's warm in the car, so get in." Takuya said but Koji didn't have to get in by himself. Takuya literally pushed Koji right into the car and the dark-haired boy almost lost his balance. the (still-wearing) goggled-boy got into the car and instantly drove off before Koji could even properly sit up.

"Takuya, now seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Oh this'll be fun." Takuya whispered to himself as Koji complained the whole time they where in the car.

Menawhile with Zara and Zoe, they were going to get a great view of their hometown up on a snowy hill. It would be the greatest view anyone would see. "Zoe, what's with me wearing a sunhat?"

"Oh don't worry, you look great!" Once they reached somewhere near the top they looked at the lights and the giant Christmas tree. "Zoe?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still freezing."

"Right...Oh! Uh, I'll get you a jumper." replied Zoe as she saw Takuya arriving in his car. Takuya got out and when he got to Koji's door, Koji refused to even get out. The goggled-boy had no other choice but to get him out by force.

When Zoe got to the car she said, "Oh, grow up Koji. You can get out of a car by your self. Now stand right next to that girl and ask for her name." She pointed over to Zara but Koji didn't know who the girl really was.

Koji walked over and when he was halfway over to her, Takuya and Zoe ran away.

The dark-haired boy asked, "Hey, uh, what's your-" he paused as he realized it was Zara...in a dress? And a pretty one? "Koji! What are you doing here?" Zara asked surprised as she started blushing.

"The same goes for you and why are you in that dress?"

"Umm...Zoe, made me, try it on-"

"I get it. Takuya and Zoe set us up together."

"What? They did? I mean, they did." Zara acted as if she knew the whole time. There was a moment of silence. Until Zara interrupted it. "Now seriously, I'm still freezing and I haven't gotten a jumper this whole time, I might be turn into an ice-block if I don't get warm now."

"Oh, that's okay. Here." Koji said as he put his arm around Zara. They both blushed and for the rest of the night, they were starring at the city.


End file.
